


Adia

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Angst, Caves, Cliche, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Sickfic, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: The boys are trapped on a planet after a shuttlecraft accident.  Unable to contact the Enterprise they are left alone to treat both physical and emotional wounds.





	Adia

**Author's Note:**

> So the challenge was to use as many Kirk/Spock clichés as possible, caves, pining, injuries, accidental bonding, flowery descriptions, etc. and have the story not be utterly horrible. Did I succeed? Let’s find out. 
> 
> Also this story takes place immediately following the episode ‘The Paradise Syndrome’.

“I do believe I’ve failed you…I know I’ve let you down.”

Adia

The shuttlecraft moved through the vast emptiness of space.  Onboard Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock sat in tense silence.  Being a man of logic Spock did not believe in the idea of a hell.  If he had to construct one however he was certain this was it.     

Spock spared a glance to his captain, who remained stiff and silent in his seat.  Spock knew he was to blame.  He had damaged the Enterprise  in his attempt to destroy the asteroid.  The necessary repairs had put them behind schedule.  Command had then demanded that they continue on to their next assignment.  So, they were forced to take a shuttlecraft to the designated planet and begin the survey alone.  The repairs, backlogged reports, and arguing with command had left Jim with little time to himself since his return from Amerind.  Little time to process what he had lost.  Spock knew that if he had been successful at destroying the asteroid their actions now would not be necessary.  Jim would have been retrieved far earlier, and the emotional pain he was currently experiencing would not be happening. 

All of it left Spock with one inescapable conclusion: he had failed Jim.  He had failed him as an officer for not protecting his ship and crew.  He had failed him as a friend for not providing comfort in a time of such great distress.  Finally he had failed him as a potential mate.  He had seen the memories of Jim’s time on Amerind.  His choice of mate there had been outgoing, full of laughter; she smiled often, and talked of her feelings.  Spock knew he was not what Jim desired, no matter what his previous actions might have indicated.  Spock could not offer Jim such things.

They began their approach to the planet and Spock was shaken from his thoughts as the shuttle shook.

“Captain?”

“You are the one scanning the area explain it to me, Science Officer.”

Spock glanced over his instruments.

“We are entering a storm in the planet’s lower atmosphere.  It appears to have developed rapidly and was not reported on our earlier scans.”

The craft rocked and then dropped sharply.

“Compensate!”

Spock and Jim worked hard, but the controls were slow to respond.

“Electrical elements of the storm are affecting our instruments, Captain.  The shuttlecraft cannot manoeuvre properly in these conditions.”

Jim swore, but still worked the controls.  They levelled off but it wasn’t doing enough good, they were still coming in too fast.

“Brace for impact!”

Spock heard a loud bang as the craft hit the ground, felt his body being thrown violently forward, and then nothing.

***

Spock woke to the pain lancing across his chest where the restraints had dug in, and several small cuts on his hands from where they had dug into the console upon impact.  He could hear rain beating down on the craft.  Then he looked out the viewport to see nothing, but dark sky.  He was confused for an instant before he realized that they had landed on a cliff edge; and would not remain here long as the craft was not stable he deduced, as the shuttle creaked and shifted ever closer to the edge.  

“Captain?”

He received no response from the other man.  Quickly removing his restraints Spock got up and made his way cautiously over to the captain’s chair.  He found Jim’s body slumped against the controls; the straps on his chair had broken.  Blood was beginning to pool on the console from a large gash on his head, red over taking blond.

Spock knew it would be unwise to move Jim, but if he did not his body would be crushed when the shuttlecraft went over the cliff, and then a potentially serious head wound would be rather moot.  So, getting a phaser clipped to his belt and the emergency medical kit securely around him Spock went over to Jim and picked him up.  Doing his best to keep Jim’s head still he got the door opened and walked out of the shuttle as quickly as he dared as it continued to creak ominously.

Getting them on solid ground Spock looked around for shelter.  The advantage to landing on the edge of an outcrop was that there was an opening in the rocks not far from the crash site.  Walking swiftly through the downpour of water Spock entered the cave.  It was quite large and appeared unoccupied.  He set Jim down and sat back for a moment, his own body now chilled and shaking with exhaustion.

Spock knew he needed rest.  He had not fully recovered from his fifty-eight day ordeal with the obelisk, and the stress involved with Jim’s return had not helped him.  Still, it did not matter at this moment Spock told himself, shaking his head and letting his thoughts return to duty.  He must see to Jim.

Taking off the medical case he checked over his captain.  As Spock examined the head wound he noticed for the first time that the last two months had made Jim’s hair longer.  It made him look like a rather scruffy lion Spock reflected, as he opened the medical kit and gently cleaned off the tawny strands.  Although there was a fair amount of blood, as was typical of head wounds, he could see now that the cut itself was thankfully quite shallow.  Spock pressed a pressure bandage to the wound to stem the blood flow and keep it clean.  He then moved his hands down Jim’s body to look for any other injuries, but no bones seemed to be broken, and there was no more blood.  Jim’s clothing was soaked though, as was his own, they would need a heat source.  

There was a downed tree near the entrance of the cave and Spock broke off several branches from it, shuddering as he saw the shuttlecraft at last give way and plummet into the forest below.

Coming back inside he built a small fire-pit to contain the wood and started it with his phaser.  The heat would help them and the light would hopefully keep other animals away from the cave.  With their immediate needs now taken care of there was nothing to do but wait.  Spock calculated that it would indeed be a long wait for any rescue party.  They were not due to check in with the ship until 0900 the next day.  When they did not check in the Enterprise might not be able to search immediately, because of the repairs.  And if another ship was sent the shuttlecraft would not send out a distress signal in its current state, and they might not be able to scan for life-signs on the planet if the weather did not clear.  They were stranded then, and once again it was all because of him.

 _I am so sorry my t’hy’la_ , Spock thought while smoothing away the hair on Jim’s forehead.  Keeping Jim close to the fire so he would be warm and dry Spock then went to the entrance of the cave to keep watch.

***

Jim came back to reality slowly.  He remained still, testing each muscle one at a time.  His head felt like it was stuck in a vice, but everything else seemed to still be attached to him and functioning, if a bit tender.  Cautiously he opened his eyes.  He was greeted by the sight of firelight flickering on the ceiling of a cave.  For a moment he was reminded of Miramanee. 

It still hurt to think about her.  Jim knew it should.  She had been a kind and loving person, and had died for no good reason at all.  With time and his memories back though Jim also knew that it would never have lasted had she lived.  He had been happy there because he had essentially been on shore leave.  He had had no real responsibilities, the relationship was still in a honeymoon stage, and he hadn’t had to spend a winter on that planet.  When his memories had been restored he knew he needed to go back to his silver lady.

Then he had come back to the ship to find her crippled and command breathing down his neck to fix that fiasco and move on.  Jim sighed in frustration; and look how well that had turned out.  Well wallowing in self-pity wouldn’t get them off the planet any faster.   

“Spock, status report.”

Silence greeted his words.

Jim frowned.  Spock shouldn’t have gone that far to stand watch.

“Spock?” he asked, slowly sitting up and looking around. 

He quickly spotted Spock sitting near the mouth of the cave.  Getting to his feet gingerly, being mindful of his pounding head and bruised body, Jim went over to him.  As he got closer he realized Spock wasn’t sitting so much as slumping against the rocks.  His eyes were closed and his head was against his chest.  What was more worrying though was that his breathing was quick and wheezing.  The strands of midnight black hair clinging to his forehead from the sweat on his face.

Jim put his hands on Spock’s shoulders and shook him gently.

“Spock!”

The call came out louder than he intended as Jim realized the man was ice cold.

“Spock, answer me!”

Spock remained unresponsive and Jim quickly pulled him close to the fire, and stoked it.  Finding the open medical kit he unfolded the emergency blanket.   As he looked back at his friend Jim gave a quick apology for his modesty and then removed Spock’s damp shirt, revealing his chest and the sea of black fur that covered it.  Jim pressed their bodies close together by the fire and covered them with the blanket.  Slowly, very slowly, Spock’s temperature rose, but he remained unconscious and so Jim spent the rest of the night worrying at his first officer’s side.   


End file.
